What if?
by history47
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the story went a bit differently? Well, I'm here to help with that
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters.**

**Reviews welcome, good or bad.**

* * *

What if Percy decided to stay with Calypso?

After Percy's funeral, many people comforted Annabeth and those who knew him best. Chiron decided to walk out to the sea. " Percy, if you're still alive, we need you. Kronus cannot win and kill the olympians." Chiron walked to his quarters, sighing as he went." At least the prophecy won't happen as soon now, will it, and the barriers still up, so that's good.

**Luke POV**

After running through the maze for days, they finally found the entrance to camp Half-Blood. It had taken them longer than expected to find the string, but it was worth it. Without Percy Jackson to help them, the camp would soon be crushed. " Assemble the troops, or what's left of them. We attack in 3 hours. Our master will rise again!" He walked over to his makeshift camp. He didn't need sleep, but he was merely grabbing his weapon. The plan was perfect. With the Olympians fighting typhoon, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from the true threat, the titans and their glorious leader.

He looked over. His army was large, with empusa, kampe, cyclopes and more. He smiled to himself. With the element of surprise, and a far superior army, the half-bloods would be wiped out. " Ow , it hurts!" yelled a cyclops as the maze shook. " You idiot, the enemy will be prepared now,oh well one cyclops won't make a difference now, will it?" " NOOO PLEASE " the last words the cyclops ever spoke. " Attack in 15 minutes, no sense in letting them get prepared." He took his place at the back of the army, ready for battle, and as the countdown ended, he charged.

When ho got out into the battle field he noticed that his army was far superior. Many of the half-bloods fell, and their army retreated, to no avail. The non half-blood allies where falling just as fast. He smiled to himself. Kronus would indeed rise again on this day. He looked over to where Annabeth was fighting. She killed a cyclopes yelling " That's for Thalia!" She mowed down telekhines in droves, before catching a glimpse of Luke. Then all hell broke , armies of skeletons summoned by Nico, combined with Annabeth's fury almost drove off the the final demigod submits to Kronus and he destroys the camp with his mighty power, before marching on Olympus.

The hunters cannot stand against Kronus's power, and Olympus is destroyed. Typhoon kills the weakened Olympians, and Poseidon and Hades are killed by Titans. Typhoon is eliminated and all the Olympian-sided Gods are destroyed. Kronus rewards his army, and punishes mortals and the Romans. The Titans rule the earth, and only one god survives, Hercules, who now holds up the earth in place of and Percy live a happy life on the island, but it will always be Percy's biggest what if? He spends many sleepless nights thinking about his friends, but ultimately decides to stay an the and Calypso spend the rest of eternity together, as chaos engulfs the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

What if ? Travis and Conner had a prank war?

It all started off with a harmlessish game of capture the flag. The Apollos were shooting arrows at the Ares line when every one of the stopped. They were shooting nerf arrows. They cursed whoever did this and retreated. All across the field people groaned. There swords were suddenly fish, vines withered and died, and armor dissolved into whipped cream. Flags were hung in trees, the Ares cabin was decorated with flowers, Nerd was spray painted on the Athena cabin, and the Hades cabin was drenched. Hundreds of alarm clocks went of in the Hypnos cabin at the same time a giant rain cloud started drenching the Iris cabin.

Sand surrounded the Poseidon cabin and the great hall, well wasn't so great. The camp decided that they would join with the hunters to track the Stolls and put and end to the madness.5 demigods came back purple hippos and it took Chiron hours to reverse the transformation. When they finally found the Stolls,2 years had passed.

* * *

**Can't put what they did 'cause I've got to keep rating under t-  
**

**history 47**


End file.
